Our Final Tale
by kaji niken
Summary: Two years after the events of X-2, a new adventure starts when one member of the group is taken. Can the FFX-2 crew get find a way to save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first fanfic I've published on this site. Or any site for that matter actually. Hope everybody likes it. I'm posting this as I write it, So there'll probably be long periods of time between each chapter. If anyone has any ideas (after the first 2 or 3 chapters are posted of course) please put them in your reviews. Either way, here goes nothin!!!

* * *

_Gullwings! Gullwings! Gullwings! Gullwings!_

The Luca stadium was roaring for a final encore from the newly reformed and revamped songstress and crew. Since the end of their battle, first with Sin, then with Shuyin and Vegnagun, Y.R.P. had reformed and gained one special new addition.

"They're askin' for more Yuna.," the blonde haired ex-blitzball player asked still panting from their first two reappearances, "Got one more in ya?"

The green and blue eyed songstress looked between each of her friends that now had joined the show. It had quickly gone from being 'her story' to being 'their story' when a little while after she finished telling Tidus her story, Tidus quickly asked to become part of it, along with Rikku and a seemingly nonchalant Paine. Each of the newly regrouped Gullwings watched Yuna, with eager anticipation dancing on their faces.

"Come on Yunie! We'll be disappointing thousands of people if we don't!" Rikku hopped in place as if to emphasize her point.

Everyone was exausted, yet at the same time, it seemed to Yuna that they could have gone on all night at the rate they were going. It didn't matter how tired they were at some points. The adrenaline the four friends got from entertaining in front of so many people usually gave them the strength to keep playing. And so the anticipation and tension built and built before Yuna. Pleading eyes from Rikku begged for another song, as did the monumental crowd gathered around in the seats stands and bleachers around the darkened stage.

"I don't think I could go on…," Yuna confessed to a disappointed Rikku, "Not without one last song that is!!!"

"YES!! I knew you had it in you Yunie!!" Rikku squealed hugging the air out of Yuna then quickly releasing and headed to her drum set and strapped herself in, "Gullwings in position! It's SHOWTIME!!"

"Eh, what the hell? I still have a few riffs left in me.," Paine calmly said as she strapped her guitar on, stepped back onto her hover platform and then tapped on a hidden earpiece she wore, "Just let me know which one we're ending with, k?"

None of the Gullwings thought the roaring of the crowd could get any louder. This was proven wrong when Paine started playing generic guitar riffs in preparation for the last two's decision for the song. Their audience exploded loud enough for a person on the Mi'ihen Highroad to hear. But neither Tidus nor Yuna payed attention to it as they gazed at each other just moments before their final encore actually began. Tidus ended this moment with a sweet and tender embrace and kiss.

"Meet me on the Highroad when you're done with the atfer-show special.," Tidus spoke into the ear opposite Yuna's communicator, "I have a surprise for you."

Confusion and curiosity confronted Yuna's mind as Tidus grabbed his guitar, parted with her and joined the rest of the Gullwings around the stage. _What kind of surprise could he be talking about? _She thought to herself while she informed the rest of her friends which song she'd decided on on her way to her part of the moving stage. Riffs of the final song started, and the masses in the stadium roared again as they realized what song had started, and even more so when Yuna appeared.

"ONE MORE??" she asked already knowing the answer would be another roar from the audience, "Well if we do this last one, I want everybody here to join in on Tidus' parts!!!"

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
__**(Back to the same old)  
**__Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
__**(oh oh way-ay)  
**__With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
__**(victory)**_

_To kill off this common sense of mine  
__It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…  
__**  
(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)**_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

What Paine intended as a solo, turned into a duel between her and Tidus. She would play a lead, only to have Tidus answer with one of his own. They played back and forth, and at times seemed like they were losing control. Rikku, at times slightly bored with the repetition she was in, threw in a small retort of her own. After the small band battle was done with, the bridge and last chorus followed. Gullwings and fans alike were all completely enthralled with the song, and so another pass at the chorus was made, giving the fans another chance to join Tidus in singing.

"One more time, lemme here everybody!!" Yuna shouted, barely able to keep her voice above the multitude's.

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)  
**__We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)  
**__We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)**_

After all the last goodbyes and goodnights, those that didn't have exclusive passes left back to their homes, wherever in Spira they may be. While those that could, stayed and reallocated to the back dock where the Celcius waited for the group. The low rumble of the airship's engine started to grow when the crew left the back exit. Those of the Gullwings that appeared were greeted by an applause that was no where equal the what was in the stadium, but was still very boisterous.

"Hey, where's Tidus?" Rikku confusedly asked only loud enough for the three of them to hear, "I thought he knew about this backstage thing?"

"Heh, he was the smart one if ya ask me.," Paine stated bluntly, walking forward with her arms behind her head, "He's probably just hikin' around the highroad till all of this dies down."

"Y-yeah.," Yuna stuttered striding with the other two, her mind split between the crowd and what Tidus said before the last song, "Rikku, Paine, I'm really tired after that. Could the two of you handle this group?"

"You sure Yunie? You've never turned down a chance to make people happy.," a questioning look swept across Rikku's face as she asked this.

"She says she's tired, then let her rest. Yuna deserves it.," Paine said as she drug Rikku away, "Don't worry Yuna, Rikku'll take care of 'em."

"HEY! What about you?!?" She complained to an apathetic Paine, "Hu vyen!!" (no fair)

A sigh escaped Yuna's lips when she saw that Paine and Rikku were being kept busy. It seemed that everyone's attention had been turned away from her for the moment, and so Yuna took advantage of the change in interest. _Sorry guys, _Yuna silently thought to herself as she walked towards, then veered away from the resting Celcius, _Tidus, what'd you mean 'surprise'? _She contemplated this as she circled around the arena, quickly changing into her Mascot dressphere. No one questioned her as she waddled through the entrance, and up the hill from Luca to the beginning of the Mi 'ihen Highroad; the place Tidus asked to meet.

"I didn't know they sold balloons on the Highroad.," a familiar voice mischievously called from behind the moogle-dressed girl, "You got anything else for sell?"

"I don't know about selling anything," her muffled voice came from under the oversized head she was now taking off, "but you know I'd do anything for you, Tidus."

Changing back into her gunner's uniform, Yuna embraced and kissed Tidus. The taste of sweat was exchanged between the two when their lips met. After the kiss was parted, Yuna rested her head on Tidus' chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Even two years after he reappeared, she was still completely relieved to have him back. For a moment they held each other closely, their hearts beating together. Tidus was the one to break the silence, gently grabbing Yuna's hand he lead her further down the road.

Yuna again recalled the episodes that she, Rikku and Paine had gone through on this road the last time the peace had been stirred. How they'd helped Calli catch a Chocobo with the aid of some of the Highroad's travelers. Then later stopped the rampaging of the machina that Rin helped design, in which a flaw in his programming was the culprit. And finally saved Calli and Clasko from a wild and rather large chocobo eater. The two took their time with the walk. Both stopping every once in a while just to look around at the beauty of the road. It wasn't until late into the sunset that Tidus and Yuna arrived in front of the travel agency. By Tidus' lead the two gradually made their way to the cliff there in front of the T.A.

"The sunset is beautiful.," Yuna says with her curiosity finally getting the better of her, "Ok, so we're here. What's this big 'surprise' you have for me?"

"You sure you wanna find out now?" Tidus teased a now pouting Yuna, "I guess I could show ya. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"What are you getting at?" Yuna said as she cautiously closed her eyes trying to leave one half open, "You don't have anything 'up your sleeve' do you?"

"No, I don't.," Tidus interjected, poking her other eye shut and placing a sphere in her outstretched left hand, "This… is something that I asked Shinra to make. I need you to squeeze it a little tighter."

The platinum sphere that Tidus placed in her palm began to glow as the machinations inside moved faster. Vibrations from inside the orb tingled Yuna's hand, almost to the point of numbness. Still she held on with anticipation and excitement for the 'surprise' she was still eagerly waiting for. Explanations Tidus gave as to what was going on inside the contraption, were completely blocked out by her curiosity and restlessness. Questions she may have had before were quickly answered as her ring finger began to pulse.

Yuna's heartbeat quickened, and her breath shortened when the vibrations stopped and were replaced by clicking. In moments the numbness went from her entire finger, to only a small portion at it's base. _Could he really be… _she thought as she clenched the sphere tighter, _oh Tidus. _Short gasps began to escape her mouth, and tears trailed down her cheeks when she felt pressure clamp around her finger.

"Okay, open your eyes now.," Tidus tenderly stated, "And try to keep your balance when you do."

"T-tidus, is th-this really, wh--" She was cut breathless because when she opened her eyes Tidus was on one knee holding her hand with tears in his eyes as well, "This really is--"

"Yuna, I love you with every fiber of my being. I'd live for you, die for you, kill for you. You're priceless to me Yuna." Tidus took a breath his voice shaking with nervousness, "Yuna, will you marry me?"

* * *

And so ends the first chapter of the final tale. Extra brownie points to whoever can guess the song I used in the begining, and who its by.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do i take credit for any Square Enix Characters, worlds, or story lines. Although I will take credit for the original characters, scenarios, and things of that nature that I decide to put into the story. With that said, I really hope everyone likes this chapter, and I'm sorry for how long it took to get it posted. Writer's block is a bitch. Anyways, as I'm probably gonna say before nearly all of my chapters, if anyone has any helpful ideas to go towards the story please post them in your reviews.

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes now.," Tidus tenderly stated, "And try to keep your balance when you do."

"T-tidus, is th-this really, wh--" She was cut breathless because when she opened her eyes Tidus was on one knee holding her hand with tears in his eyes as well, "This really is--"

"Yuna, I love you with every fiber of my being. I'd live for you, die for you, kill for you. You're priceless to me Yuna." Tidus took a breath his voice shaking with nervousness, "Yuna, will you marry me?"

A lone figure that stood in the shadows of the entrance of the travel agency viewed the whole scene with a sigh. _Is this really the target? _the unknown man pondered as he held a four year old picture in front of himself, _Physical specs match, but something's definitely off. _Looking back and forth between the picture he had and the woman who stood in front of him, the hair on the back of the young man's neck stood on end. A single scarlet iris was all that could scan the scene. His other was covered by a red-seamed, black eye patch. Trying to figure out what to do, he flipped a small bullet shell between his fingers inside his jacket pocket.

A breeze of wind blew most of his chin-length, platinum blonde bangs out of his face and blended those strands with his neck-length brunet hair. The medium tone of his bare left arm was accentuated by the shadows of the afternoon as he brushed away the rest of his hair with a gloved hand. Two holsters at the sides of his thighs held two black and silver pistols. The dust on his baggy, black cargo pants showed that he'd been traveling through Spira for quite some time. Although his left arm was exposed, the stranger's right was loosely wrapped in a light sleeve from his red stitched, black denim jacket. Behind him, one single lock of hair, nearly body-length, swayed in the oncoming breeze.

"Well, there's only one way for me to find out.," he sighed as he dropped the single bullet into a side pocket in his baggy black pants and smirked, "Looks like my pistols are gonna get a warm up, heh."

"_WHAT THE HELL'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!?" _an angry masculine voice shouted from a com-link in the young man's ear, _"We're usually done with the job by now."_

"OWW!!, Damnit that was loud!" the young man snapped back at the person on the other end of his com, "You know we couldn't get in close at the concert. Not without suspicion. The two of you're gonna have to be patient."

"_You know how much Saru hates that word.," _the man on the com sighed, _"Just hurry up Firro.,"_

"Don't worry Kane, I'm on a really good lead right now.," Firro looked back out to where the songstress was to find neither her nor her companion there, "Damnit the lead's gone… I'm probably gonna need one of you to help me out with this one. She's got someone with her, and judging by his physique looks like he knows his way around a blade.,"

"_I'm on my way. Been bored anyways.," _Kane replied as Firro mounted his motor-driven machina, _"Over and out."_

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" the brunet gunner exclaimed with the chocobo under her rushing away at full speed, "Catch up Tidus! This is a race, so I'm not holdin back!!"

The large, golden yellow bird rocketed past travelers on the highroad leaving a flurry of wind and feathers in its wake. A second chocobo followed closely behind the one Yuna was speeding away on. Tidus, still inexperienced with chocobos, couldn't hold himself steady on the flightless creature. Even though every stride jarred his legs, back, and jaw, the sheer entertainment of the moment for Tidus blocked out what would otherwise have been very unpleasant.

Their race went on for hours. The paths either of them took were so intermingled that the chocobos were getting dizzy. At first the air they were sprinting through was clean, crisp and dry, but after some time of chasing each other around Tidus noticed the climate had started getting cooler and a little damper. Short rumbles in the distance gave tell-tale signs of an oncoming rainstorm, and Tidus could already feel a very slight mist coating his face. Instead of abruptly ending the fun he and Yuna had been having with their little chase, Tidus redirected it back towards the travel agency.

"Now it's your turn to do the chasing!" Tidus shouted while making a hairpin turn just in front of Yuna, "Can't catch me!!"

"Hey, no fair!" Yuna protested as she mimicked Tidus' movement and followed after him, "You got a head start!"

"Hmm, not here either.," Firro thought aloud before once again taking off on his machina, "They're really not making this job easy for me."

He'd stopped at three different places on the Highroad, and at every spot Firro had just missed his 'target'. _This is getting redundant. _Firro thought, taking his time weaving through the ways of Mi 'ihen. _How the hell are they dodging me like this? Can't say I'm not enjoying the chase though. _As these thoughts ran through his mind, Firro took in the simple serenity of the road he had rushed through so many times before. Previous missions required that he and his companions rush through Spira, and when they were done they were usually to tired, or lethargic to do much anything else but rest.

This mission was different. In order to find his target, Firro needed to carefully search the Highroad, and possibly the connecting areas. They were still on chocobos as far as he knew. _Damn, this is becoming a hassle. Now I gotta call Saru in for help. _His irritated thoughts coursed through his mind as something caught his eye. _Hmm? Are those tracks? Looks like they're headed back up the hill. Thank Gaia for the little miracles. _Firro revved the engine on his Machinacycle, before speeding away up the hill towards the travel agency. These kinds of moments, moments filled with urgency and unknowing, were closer to what he and his companions had grown used to.

"Firro to Saru, you there?" Firro spoke into his comm to get only static in return, "Damnit, SARU!! Pick up!!"

"_Shit, why does everybody yell on these things?!? I can hear ya just fine_.," Saru paused for a yawn before continuing, "_The hell's so important you had to wake me from my nap? You find the target yet?_"

"Kinda why I called. I might be needing some backup.," a groan was his only response from a reluctant Saru, "I've already called Kane in since she had someone with her. Our target probably has other friends that know how to fight as well."

"_Great_," Saru replied the sarcasm in his voice thick as molasses, "_More work. I might be a while getting there. Over an' out… damnit._"

"Alright, let's see where this goes.," the smirk on Firro's face made his amusement with the oncoming situation apparent, "This should be fun."

Now racing ahead of Tidus, Yuna laughed in the enjoyment of the moments she had been having since the concert ended. Tidus' 'surprise' had been the height of the evening for her. Although she hadn't answered him, anyone that knew her could see the response written on her face. She was ecstatic, breath taken, awestruck, and nervous all rolled into one.

"C'mon Tidus!" Yuna shouted turning to briefly face Tidus, "I thought I was supposed to be doing the chasing here!! Huh?"

"Over here!!" came Tidus' answer as his chocobo bounded from behind a large stone structure, "Too slow babe! Still your turn to chase!"

Tidus rode standing untill he was in front of the chocobo rental agency, then instead of just hopping off he took a leap off of his chocobo, and rolled back to his feet as he landed. Again Yuna tried to mimic Tidus, but this time was less successful. As soon as she was in the air Yuna's foot clipped the back of her chocobos head, which sent her tumbling through the air and onto her face. _Well THAT went well, _Yuna thought as she picked herself up, _Oww, that one really hurt. _The pain from her faceplant made her head throb, and now she could feel something cool slowly trailing down her chin from her mouth.

"Owie.," she said brushing dirt from her face and forehead, "I guess things haven't changed _that_ much, heh.,"

"Lemme take a look at that.," Tidus said as he edged his way closer to Yuna to try an inspect her bloodied lip, "It's not that bad, just needs a little cleanin' up is all."

Yuna tried to retort, but was cut short when Tidus sealed her lips with a slow kiss. The taste of blood was thin between the mouths of the couple. As they shared this serene moment, a low droning in the distance started to become apparent. _Hmm? _Tidus thought as he broke the kiss and turned towards the growing sound, _What the hell could that be? _A small dust cloud had been forming from the direction the noise was coming from, and it seemed to be getting closer.

A black and red, bi-wheeled machina revved when it came into view. When the loudly humming vehicle landed, the driver whipped the back end around in a semicircle kicking up even more dust as a result. The engine revved a few times before the dust cloud cleared, and it was cut off. Firro, the man who had spent his whole evening chasing after an ever-cooling trail, was standing beside his machinacycle with a smug grin on his face. Firro slowly strode forward, his heavy boots falling quietly on the grass of the highroad. Thunder in the distance crept ever closer to the agency, growing louder with each moment.

"Well, well, looks like I finally caught up.," the smirk on Firro's face was growing with each step he took, "You must be the famous Lady Yuna. I need you to come with me."

"Umm dude, we're kinda in the middle of something important.," the annoyance came heavy in Tidus' reply, "Could you try some other time?"

"Really now?" Firro questioned as he took his final steps toward the two, "Well I hope whatever it is can be postponed. Sounds like a storm's comin."

"No need," Yuna tenderly spoke looking gently at Tidus, "I was just about to say yes."

"You two are confused on one thing though," Firro slowly stepped closer two the couple with only yards between them now, "I never _asked _for you to come with me Lady Yuna. You'll be coming with me one way or another."

"Listen mister," Tidus firmly spoke as he gripped Firro's shoulder, "I'm not in the mood for this kinda joke.,"

"If I was joking, you'd be rolling on the ground laughin your asses off.," the tension between the three grew with every word said, "This is a matter of me finishing my job."

Firro threw a sudden elbow into Tidus' ribs, and followed with a hard back-handed strike to the side of his head which sent Tidus promptly to the ground. Dazed, Tidus tried to jump back to his feet but found himself staring down the barrel of one of Firro's two pistols. Tidus quickly tried to grab the man's arm in hopes of disarming him, but was met with the butt of Firro's second gun striking the top of his head which stunned him all the more. As Tidus tried to bring himself up for the second time, a gunshot echoed through the highroad.


	3. Chapter 3

A black and red, bi-wheeled machina revved when it came into view. When the loudly humming vehicle landed, the driver whipped the back end around in a semicircle kicking up even more dust as a result. The engine revved a few times before the dust cloud cleared, and it was cut off. Firro, the man who had spent his whole evening chasing after an ever-cooling trail, was standing beside his machinacycle with a smug grin on his face. Firro slowly strode forward, his heavy boots falling quietly on the grass of the highroad. Thunder in the distance crept ever closer to the agency, growing louder with each moment.

"Well, well, looks like I finally caught up.," the smirk on Firro's face was growing with each step he took, "You must be the famous Lady Yuna. I need you to come with me."

"Umm dude, we're kinda in the middle of something important.," the annoyance came heavy in Tidus' reply, "Could you try some other time?"

"Really now?" Firro questioned as he took his final steps toward the two, "Well I hope whatever it is can be postponed. Sounds like a storm's comin."

"No need," Yuna tenderly spoke looking gently at Tidus, "I was just about to say yes."

"You two are confused on one thing though," Firro slowly stepped closer two the couple with only yards between them now, "I never _asked _for you to come with me Lady Yuna. You'll be coming with me one way or another."

"Listen mister," Tidus firmly spoke as he gripped Firro's shoulder, "I'm not in the mood for this kinda joke.,"

"If I was joking, you'd be rolling on the ground laughin your asses off.," the tension between the three grew with every word said, "This is a matter of me finishing my job."

Firro threw a sudden elbow into Tidus' ribs, and followed with a hard back-handed strike to the side of his head which sent Tidus promptly to the ground. Dazed, Tidus tried to jump back to his feet but found himself staring down the barrel of one of Firro's two pistols. Tidus quickly tried to grab the man's arm in hopes of disarming him, but was met with the butt of Firro's second gun striking the top of his head which stunned him all the more. As Tidus tried to bring himself up for the second time, a gunshot echoed through the highroad.

Paine sighed as she followed Rikku up the … Highroad. "I can't believe you talked me in to sneaking up here to spy on Yuna and Tidus."

"Shhh!" the blonde hissed. "We must be getting close. Do you want them to hear you?"

"Why should I care? It's none of our business what they do together," the red eyed girl shot back.

"If you really believed that you wouldn't have followed me," Rikku smirked. "C'mon, you can't honestly tell me you're not curious."

Before Paine could respond, a loud gunshot snapped them both to attention.

"I am now," Paine said before both girls rushed in the direction of the sound.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried. She ran to her loves side, tears already running down her cheeks. She cupped his face looking desperately for a wound. Much to her surprise, there was none to be seen.

"Don't worry," Firro said calmly, lifting his gun for the girl to see. "It was a sleep bullet. I don't kill if I don't have to. I came here for you, that's all."

"You'll understand if I'm not grateful," Yuna growled. In a flash her guns were drawn, both shooters staring down the barrel of the others pistols.

"This one won't put you to sleep. You want to fight and I won't hold back," Firro said sternly.

"You hurt me more shooting him than you can with anything else," Yuna replied, her different-colored eyes every bit as set as his own. Both their fingers tightened over the triggers, waiting to see who would make the mistake of blinking first.

"You always have to sound so heroic…"

No sooner had those words been spoken then there was a flash of silver as the moonlight reflected off a fast-moving surface. Firro leapt backwards, barely avoiding the blade that would have lopped his arm off. A blade with a red handle and a skull at its base. The calm, yet seemingly angry woman holding the sword cocked her head to the side in curiosity and confusion. _Who… _she thought as she scanned him from head to foot with a hint of nostalgia in the back of her mind, _who are you?_

"You attack anyone else and you're as good as dead." the words monotonously slipped between Paine's lips as she shifted into an offensive position.

"Look, I know I seem like the bad guy here, but I'm just doing my job," Firro sighed.

Paine's grip on her sword tightened. "Well your job just got harder."

The warrior said no more before she rushed forward, swinging her sword at her (former friend?). Again Firro leapt back and dodged the blade. He raised his mage gun to fire, but another flash entered his vision and he looked up to see Rikku descending on him, her daggers drawn. Firro quickly drew his other pistol, hoping to stop her before she came too close, but the moment's distraction had given Paine a moment to counter and she slashed at his guns, knocking them off target.

The gun mage barely managed to raise them again to block Rikku's knives. The pistols were expertly built, receiving strikes from all three blades without getting a scratch. Again Firro moved to counter, but again the numbers worked against him as Paine appeared. The two girls moved in perfect rhythm as they broke through his guard and knocked him away in one swift, nearly invisible move.

It would take more than that to stop him however. By forcing him back he had once again gained the advantage of range. Firro aimed a barrel at each girl, but before he could fire the two stepped apart and a flash of light flew between them. Yuna's energy bullets hit the mercenary in the chest, exploding as they struck. Firro fell to a knee, winded from the trio's attacks.

"Kane?" Firro muttered into com-link. "Still waiting for that back up…"

"_Then you might want to move,"_ was his only response. For a moment Firro stood there confused until he heard a hum growing louder very quickly. He rolled to the side, a machinacycle speeding by him. The driver twisted in his seat, and the machine moved with him, now sliding along the ground at high speed. The girls all leapt over it with a start, barely avoiding being run down. The black and blue vehicle slid to a stop and its driver dismounted.

He was dressed in a similar manner to his teammate, though the red stitch of Firro's clothing had been replaced with blue. The newcomer's jacket had both sleeves intact, unlike his partners, and they both had a silver buckle at the top. His dark brown hair was encircled by a black headband that was tied in the back with what resembled a pair of fangs etched into the cloth covering his forehead. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a piece of metal resting over each knuckle. His electric blue eyes scanned the scene carefully as he pulled a black metal staff off the back off his cycle.

"Always gotta make an entrance," Firro sighed as he joined his teammate, his single red eye rolling in amusement.

"Like you're any better," Kane smirked, his own sight never leaving the three women in front of them. "I thought you called me 'cause you needed help fighting a guy."

"He's dosing over there," Firro jerked his thumb in Tidus' direction.

"That isn't a problem, is it?" Paine growled. She hated being underestimated for being a woman.

"You kidding? This couldn't be any better," Kane replied, a lighter tone to his voice as he rested his staff on his shoulder. He gave a flirtatious glance to Rikku before he turned to Firro, "Dibs on the blonde."

"Huh?" the girls exclaimed, a blush filling Rikku's cheeks.

"You bastard! I saw her first!" Firro shouted back.

"Exactly my point, you had your chance," Kane grinned. "In fact you had a shot with all three…"

"This is really annoying," Paine said as the mercenaries continued to argue.

"Maybe for you. I've got two hot guys fighting over me," Rikku giggled.

"Rikku, they _shot_ Tidus," Yuna said sternly.

"I know, Yunie, I know," the Al Bhed girl conceded. "We're still gonna beat 'em up. But he's just sleeping. Let me enjoy this a little bit."

"You're gonna enjoy this plenty when your bragging on the ship. Me, I'm gonna enjoy kicking the crap out of these two," Paine shot back. Before anyone could utter another word, she was encompassed in light, drawing the attention of the arguing mercs.

"Hello…" Firro grinned as they saw a brief flash of Paine's bare and glowing form.

It was short lived however as she appeared again clad in wicked looking black armor, her Black Knight dressphere. The woman held a massive black blade that she thrust into the ground as she whispered to herself. Before the two realized what was happening, they were covered by a large black energy sphere. Paine's Demi spell crashed down on them with explosive force, throwing dust into the air as the powerful spell was completed.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," Paine grinned in satisfaction.

"I knew it!" Rikku exclaimed. "You were jealous they liked me!"

"I was not," the knight replied in monotone. "It just pissed me off they weren't taking us seriously."

"Damn Kane, that was pretty good," the girls heard from beneath the dust cloud.

"No kidding," the other merc agreed. "We should have been told about that trick. Remind me to smack our client one later."

"You got it. Guess we should take 'em seriously," Firro sighed. "Round robin?"

"You're on."

Before the Gullwings knew what was happening, Firro shot out of the top of the dust like a rocket. A storm of bullets followed his appearance, falling on the girls like rain. Yuna raised her own guns and fired, the two swarms of bullets clashing in the air. Kane dashed out of the clearing dust, staff in hand. Paine swung her sword, but Kane was faster, knocking the blade away as he rushed past. Rikku was next, slashing with her daggers but the fighter flipped over her easily, his momentum undisturbed as he reached Yuna and drove a hard kick into her stomach.

The former summoner fell hard, reeling from the blow. Kane spun back around, blocking another attack from Rikku. The two's weapons sparked again and again as they clashed against each other's blows. Paine rushed Kane again, but her sword was halted as it connected with a gun that appeared from nowhere. Firro gave the familiar face a quick wink and fired his other pistol, fully charged, point blank.

The shot exploded against Paine's armor, blasting her back several feet where she lay gasping for breath. Yuna saw this and rushed Firro, firing in rage at the man who had now shot two of her loved ones, only to have Kane appear between them. His staff spun at incredible speed, deflecting each bullet with ease as Yuna continued to charge. Rikku leapt at him from the other side, hoping to sandwich the mercenary between their attacks. But with the two focused on Kane for that moment, Firro raised his pistols again, firing one perfectly aimed shot at each of them, knocking both women to the dirt.

"Well this is a bit easier now that we have the momentum." Firro joked as a smirk played on his lips, "Got anymore trick for us ladies?"

"Well as a matter of fact…," Paine spoke as she stopped for a moment.

"We do." Yuna spoke following Paine's lead.

"Enjoy the view while you can, boys!" Rikku cheerfully winked as she struck a playful pose and the three young women were enveloped in a tell-tale glow.


End file.
